


Say My Name

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smoking, Teasing, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Nick should've known Warren was up to no good when he turned down a glass of whiskey, but it's hard to think straight when he's been whispering filth in his ear all night.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: dirty talk
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Say My Name

"You all right, Nicky?" Warren asked, and though his voice sounded convincingly concerned, his eyes betrayed him. "You seem distracted."

Nick huffed, flicking the ash from his cigarette. "I'm just peachy, Warren. Guess my head's still stuck back at the agency."

The Dugout was packed, just like it usually was at this hour, and the bar was so crowded it was nearly impossible to get up for more drinks. So Nick's suspicions were only heightened when Warren waved Scarlett away when she came to refill his glass of whiskey. Something wasn't right; he'd _never_ known Warren to pass up liquor. Especially whiskey.

Still, the Vault-Dweller waved her away with one of his signature charming grins before slapping his hands on his knees and hauling himself to his feet. "Well, I think I'm gonna take a walk. I think I saw Travis sneak in earlier and I haven't checked up with him in a while." 

Nick narrowed his eyes at him, face wreathed in smoke as he nodded. "All right, then," he mumbled. "Behave yourself."

Warren circled around the back of the couch and leaned over, lips brushing ever so slightly against Nick's ear. "Why would I do that? I know you like it better when I'm very, _very_ naughty," he whispered, breath hot as it curled beneath the detective's synthetic skin.

Before Nick could even attempt to formulate a response, the man was gone, laughing and chatting with Travis, who was looking much better than the last time Nick had seen him. Shaking his head, the synth snuffed out his cigarette and hoisted himself from the couch. It was one of those times when he wished he could get drunk, but instead he settled for taking a freshly unoccupied seat at the bar to chat with Vadim. In the pause, he took out his screwdriver, tightening one of the loose screws on his metal hand.

The bartender was in the middle of an admittedly amusing story about one of the many drifters that had ended up in Diamond City when Nick felt someone standing almost indecently close behind him. And by the jovial greeting Vadim gave to whoever it was, Nick guessed it was Warren. The voice that whispered in his ear a few seconds later confirmed his suspicion, though it still startled him enough that he nearly dropped his screwdriver.

"If you wanted to screw, Nick, all you have to do is ask. You know I'm always ready to shove my cock between those pretty thighs." 

Eyes wide, Nick turned to face the Vault-Dweller, who looked as stoic as ever as he stood back up and started talking with Vadim like nothing had happened. Flustered and in desperate need of fresh air, the synth excused himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets and weaving his way through the crowd to leave the bar. The night sky was awash with stars, and the air was blessedly cool and still. A few people were playing poker at the tables outside, but it was nice not to be shoulder-to-shoulder with half of Diamond City. 

Nick shifted his weight as he lit up another cigarette to give him something to think about that _wasn't_ Warren. What had gotten into him? Beneath his synthetic skin, his processor was already whirring, his body feeling hot and too small. While he didn't have the anatomy to betray his current state of almost pathetically horny, Warren knew him too well. So maybe Nick shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the man push through the door, under the guise of seeing Travis off, but as soon as those hazel eyes met the synth's glowing optics, it was the end.

"Can I borrow your lighter, Detective Valentine?" Warren asked innocently, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes.

"Ah, of course." Nick pulled his own, flicking it open. Warren smirked, placing the cigarette between his lips and leaning down to the flame, not breaking eye contact the entire time. 

He pulled a very long and very slow drag before letting out the most wanton sound, smoke pluming from his lips so thick that it was impossible to see his face for a few seconds. "Nothing better than the taste of tobacco, right, Nicky?" he said, and Nick's entire body tensed when Warren leaned over to growl in his ear again. "Well, of course, I'm sure you can think of _other_ things you'd like to taste. I know I'd much rather see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my dick, wouldn't you?"

Nick shivered and Warren gave him the smuggest grin he'd ever seen before his features rearranged into mock concern, cigarette flicked aside as he pressed a hand to the synth's forehead. "Why, detective, you're freezing. C'mon, let's get you back home, I'm sure you're exhausted." Nick, brain too frazzled to form legitimate thought, nearly pointed out that he didn't even sleep when he heard Warren add in a whisper, "I wanna get you in bed so I can fuck you until neither of us can fucking move."

Voice nothing more than a staticky blurb, Nick started walking beside the Vault-Dweller, who took his arm to help him back to the agency. The neon sign buzzed softly in the night air, and as always, the synth couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Warren looked bathed in the pink light. Of course, he always looked gorgeous. But right now it was growing increasingly more difficult to keep himself from tangling his fingers in that dirty blonde hair.

Warren held the door open for him, and the sound of the lock clicking snapped Nick back into reality.

"What the hell got into you?" he asked, though he was more curious, confused, and flustered than angry.

Warren shrugged, spreading his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I'm not in town often, Nicky, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about how bad I wanted to get you alone since I rolled in this morning."

"This _morning?"_ Nick asked incredulously. 

The Vault-Dweller laughed, stepping forward and taking Nick's hands in his own. "Can you blame me? I've had to stare at your ass all day, think about how bad I want to dig my teeth in your throat, make it so you can't make any sound but that sexy static when you try and beg for my - "

"Warren," Nick interjected, voice already tinged with said static. Coolant was flooding through him in waves. "If you're planning on doing anything, you'd better. I don't know how much more teasing I can take."

The man chuckled darkly, taking Nick's face in his hands and kissing the tip of his nose. "Oh yeah? Fuck, look at you; you like hearing me talk about all the filthy things I wanna do to you, don't you?" He kissed him again, on the lips this time, humming as he slid his tongue into Nick's mouth. 

The synth whimpered, beyond the point of caring as he gripped onto Warren's leather jacket with both hands, the exposed metal of his skeletal fingers digging scratches into the material. Warren growled deep in his throat, shoving Nick's trenchcoat from his shoulders. Their lips parted, but were still connected by a thin strand of saliva that shone between them. It lingered in the air before it broke, Warren tugging Nick's tie loose as he mouthed along the gaps in his throat. 

"Fuck, Nick, I love you. Every time I look at you I just wanna make you fall apart on my cock." The Vault-Dweller's voice was a harsh whisper, the tip of his tongue slicking along Nick's ragged flesh. He took his flesh hand and pressed it to his crotch, where he was already rock hard and waiting. 

"Love you, too," was all Nick could choke out, fingers squeezing Warren's clothed cock. The man seemed pleased, rolling his hips against his palm before he stilled. 

"Wanna paint you in cum," he mumbled, pulling the synth's shirt open. Nick batted his hands away, taking a half step back so he could undress himself. Warren watched with baited breath, fumbling with his own clothes until they were both laid bare before one another. "God, Nick, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Nick rolled his eyes and huffed; he still didn't like to look at himself like this, but he knew better than to open _that_ can of worms right now. Warren pulled him flush to his chest, hands roaming all over his leathery skin, fingers delving beneath the areas where his inner workings were visible to glide his fingertips over the wires within. No matter how many times they did this, being touched from the inside still made Nick's voice give out, pathetic staticky sounds the only thing he could force from his throat. 

Warren plopped down into Nick's office chair and pulled the synth into his lap, his cock nestled pleasantly between Nick's thighs. The heat from the man's length was incredible, and after carefully placing his hands on Warren's shoulders to keep himself steady, Nick bouncing slowly against his cock. Warren let out a strangled sound, resting his forehead against Nick's chest. His hands continued to roam over the synth's sides and torso, touching all the places he had memorized as the most sensitive. Nails dragged blunt over his spine, and his lips trailed burning kissed across his chest. 

The Vault-Dweller lifted his face and met Nick's eyes with an intensity the synth had never seen before. "Look at you, taking my cock so well," he growled. "You feel so good, Nick, fuck. So good, what a good boy." 

Nick choked, eyes flickering as he felt his chest tighten. His limbs felt hot, coolant flooding to his processors and more important areas to keep them from overheating, and there was a soft chime from somewhere in his skull warning him of an impending reboot. Whether Warren heard the sound or they'd been together long enough that he knew Nick that well - the synth liked to think it was the latter - he groaned, dragging his teeth up the gap in his throat. 

"Come on, baby, I know you're close. Come on, come with me." Nick let out a burst of garbled static, though Warren's name forced its way through somehow. At the sound of it, the Vault-Dweller bit down on Nick's shoulder, his cock twitching violently between the synth's thighs as he came in a flood of hot white, and it was the sensation of his teeth and seed searing against his flesh that drove Nick over the edge. 

The chiming in his skull silenced, replaced by a soft click, and the last thing he saw was Warren's eyes before everything went dark. 

* * *

"Nick?" Warren's voice sounded like it was coming from a million miles away as Nick came back around. 

He felt heavy and cold, coolant having pooled in his torso. Warren was already ahead of the game, though, sliding a hand under his shoulders to help him sit up before wrapping a blanket around him. 

"Where's Hancock when you need him?" Nick rasped, and Warren chuckled. 

"Oh, I'm sure John wishes more than anything that he could've been here right now, but unfortunately he had some business to take care of in Goodneighbor tonight." The man settled down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "You okay? Do you need anything?"

Nick shook his head. "No, doll, I think I'll be all right. Might need to fill up on coolant again before too long, though. Way you act every time you come visit I'm gonna run out." 

Warren laughed again and pulled Nick close. "You sayin' I shouldn't come around so often?" he teased. 

With his own chuckle, Nick lifted a hand and patted the Vault-Dweller on the cheek. "Never."


End file.
